The Experiment
by Freedom Requires A Battle Cry
Summary: A secret lab, a scientist's dream, and a creature that seeks vengeance, and has a will of its own, one that the scientists didn't expect to appear... What is now their biggest nightmare has become a living reality; join the Experiment in its story...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do apologize for the boredom you probably will revieve if you read this chapter, it's only the introduction. But if you're at ALL interested in it continuing, please review, 'cause it'll get waaaayyyy more interesting, I guarantee it ;D Thanks!**

* * *

_**-_-_-_-Chapter One-_-_-_- **_

**_Experiment's POV_**

I could hear mutterings, sense creatures, living things, milling about outside of... This thing I was in. A word popped into my head: Isolation tank. I was in an isolation tank, sensors hooked up to virtually every piece of me, things beeping at a steady pace outside of the 'tank.' Another word came to my mind, to my aid for the confusion I felt. Monitors. Sensors. Wires. Water. Air. Oxygen. All these words, they came rushing to my mind, telling me what I was sensing, hearing, feeling on my flesh. These words came to my mind as well, for I knew nothing. I was a creature, an experiment. I had been in this tank for my whole short life, from the short period of time I was a single cell creature, a fetus to the Earth around me, to now, almost full grown.

But what am I? What am I, compared to my creators? Their creation, slave, personal play toy? Did I not have feelings, thoughts, and emotions as they did? Could I not feel the thing I knew was pain, sorrow, hatred? I knew, I felt it, that every time I sought a word to explain what I am thinking, they just pop up. For as I was an experiment, the creatures out there, had given me knowledge.

My creators... Were these creatures intelligent? Like the thing I knew was intelligence, was rushing through my mind, my brain, my head. Did they have it? Mustn't they, though? For they created me, such a creature that felt such power. I could feel the power in my flesh, building up and rushing threw my veins. And yet so, I was sitting in this 8inch thick aerogel glass bubble, which was filled with liquids that provided nutrients I needed to survive.

I felt the word 'aerogel' play around my mind, seeking its own door that lead to the explanation to my mind, that said what 'aerogel' was. It is a substance, almost the strongest on the Earth, if it wasn't the, and see threw, 99.9% see-threw. Yet, all I could see was black. Has they cut off my sense, that I knew was sight? But my mind has halted, it is pondering over the fact that aerogel is soundproof... It was nearly invincible.

I felt my mind click. I was better than these creatures I had no name for, no name that flew to my mind and labeled them. They had not made this so on purpose, but they had made me a creature that far extends their ways, their minds, their thoughts and curiosity. Mine, had blown past theirs and was exploding behind my eyes, every new thing, was a new color, word, sense, sound, smell. I was stronger, faster, more intelligent, clever and sly. I was a new creature, never before created or even thought of. Until now...

* * *

**_Scientists' POV_**

_{Happening about the same time as the experiment's POV}_

Our experiment was black and grey colored, almost feline in build. It had a smooth dipped forehead, to a short, but not bulldog short, muzzle, with its nose on the smooth top end, its mouth a tight, frustrated line at the moment. Its chest is thin, as is its thin neck, and had armor-like plating over its shoulders, chest, and shoulder blades. Its whole body was tough, as stated, like leather, but is also was armor like, not quite as hard as the chest armor plate, but still, almost plastic-like. Its arms were thin, coming out from under the chest plate, and its hands were broad and big. The subject had three fingers on each broad hand. The fingers were the equivalent to your thumb, index, and middle fingers. At the end of each finger, was a circular, ball-shaped... thing. Honestly, the human hand didn't have an equivalent to them. But these circular objects, they carried a strange form of energy, psychic energy. When the subject became able to control its powers, which it would have to be taught, it would have to concentrate, very hard. It would have to let its mind focus on the power it carried, and allow such power to flow to its palms, draining into its 'fingertips.' It would then have to undergo the toughest part, releasing its energy threw the fingers. The blast of psychic energy would blast something as much as 50feet. Its fingers would glow purple-silver, and the gleaming glow would grow to a powerful and large ball, the size of its entire body, which stood about 7feet tall, and then blast off. The experiment's eyes would glow as well, a matching hugh to the glowing ball of psychic energy. It could also use its psychic energy in a much more gentle form, or fierce, if the creature wished so, by using the energy to and focusing its power to its fingers once more, but also leaving half of its energy in its mind. It would then be able to levitate, or pick up with its focused energy, any creature, being, or thing, the heavier, the more focus, and the harder. Its eyes would make the same strange glow.

Its eyes, though having never been opened yet, we knew were filmy silver gray. They were roundish on the back side, towards the back of its head, and pointed as they reached towards the subject's muzzle. It had night vision, vision that so extended past any creature before, its eyes could see as far as 10 miles in the distance, like a sniper scope though. It would have to focus hard, let its mind wonder, carrying its sense of sight with it, only able to reach up to 10 miles as its limit though. At night, they should glow bright silver, blinding almost anything, for several minutes, that comes in eye contact. The subject's eyes hold a strange power that connects to its psychic energy that we do not quite understand yet...

Its sense of smell was incredible. Its nose could reach up 30 miles for a particularly strong smell. More averaged, about 18 miles. It had small, alien-like slits on its muzzle. If you would call it a muzzle, the whole creature was furless, having smooth, leathery skin like humans, only know short, stubbly hair.

Its hearing was just as extreme, reaching up to 20 miles for noises that are loud, like a thunder storm. Quieter things, such as talking humans, it would be able to hear up to 3 miles away. The ears were placed as alien-like, and looked as alien-like, as the nose. They were reptile like holes on the sides of its head, a thin layer of scaly flesh blocking things like water from getting in. It had a much stronger protection deeper in the ear canal. It also had to stickish objects on the top, back part of its head, where cat ears would normally, most likely, be placed. They were similar, in build, to the antlers of a deer, though our experiment did not need further protection really... The things would make it tougher to target the subjects head, as its armor chest plate would make it harder to target the heart and inside organs. They were protective sources.

Our creature also had an acute sense of taste, making tastes several many more times accurate than to a human's sense of taste. But the experiments taste was not more powerful, for that would make eating much harder, and uncomfortable. It simply made tasting... accurate. Like the scope of a rifle. It also aloud its smell to me more acute, as taste and smell were connected.

It also had powerful and broad hips, thighs, and legs. Almost kangaroo-like, looking as though they could provide a powerful kick, blast, if you would. It had a broad and long tail as well, similar to that of a kangaroo's as well. They provided good balance, as we had future plans for our experiment, and balance would be key, as well as the power these additions could give.

Finally, its feet were long, having only three toes as well. The two they were the equivalents to the index and middle fingers, were paw-like, roundish at the end. The one that acted as a thumb was placed to the side of the foot, unlike its hands, but very much like a due-claw, or your actual thumb. It had the circular power-ball on the end of it. The creature had no claws on the ends of its hands or feet, only smooth, not sticky, power-pads, as we are going to name them. It didn't have fangs in its mouth either, pointed, average sized teeth, yes.

The creature was human, cat, and kangaroo-like, all at the same. But it was something from the science fiction world, too. For not only did it have physic powers, but it would develop powers we hadn't discovered, or programmed into it. It was born, from science, not nature. It was not quite exceeding in human intelligence, so we would have power over it. It, was something of the future, something no one had imagined, or thought of, except this little, old, 'abandoned' lab, in the middle of nowhere town, Virginia. This experiment would be the thing of the century, and we thought, it would be easy to control, easy to manage, and exciting to run tests and more experiments on...

But we knew we had gone terribly wrong, when its eyes flashed open, its head craned back, and the creature let out an ear splitting, blood curdling scream, that sent shattering cracks up the aerogel glass, and intense ripples through the liquid nutrients...

* * *

**AN: Thank-you so flipping much if you even read it ^^ I LOVE REVIEWERS...! -awkward silence ensues...- -cough-**

**The experiment can be described, and better put into picture, if you simply Google 'Mewtwo.' No, I don't own him or any of the pictures, and for those who don't know, he's a Pokemon, but this story is NOT the exact same as it's, this story will be different, but starts very similar.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mewtwo or Pokemon, but I own this story, RAWR!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to _Peoples Person_ for reviewing, I shall save my awkwardness for another time ;) **

**–bottles up the 'I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS' line deep within myself before inhaling deeply- **

**So, I hope this one brings a slight more interest, as it will build up, I think..., and YOU WILL REVIEW! Or die... Either way...**

_

* * *

_

_**-_-_-_-Chapter Two-_-_-_-**_

_**The experiment's POV**_

_{Moments before}_

I felt a sudden tingle rush threw my spine, followed by the realization that there was a strange object attached to my muzzle.

'_An oxygen mask?'_ I wondered with some amusement. I inhaled, testing the thing out of sheer boredom, smiling beneath it at the thought of this thing providing me with one of the things every living creature needs to life. Air, oxygen.

'_But if I need this 'thing' to breathe, then perhaps they do control me, and I feel as though I am not some 'thing' that belongs to another. I am me, I do what I wish, but I am not... __**human**__...' _I concluded dazedly, curious as to how these creatures obtained such knowledge. I almost felt envious, but I knew I was a greater being, greater than even they had expected, they just didn't know that yet.

I uncrossed my folded arms that were folded gently across my chest, inhaling deeply into my only source of air as I felt the exhaustion at even the slowest, easiest, and gentlest of movements writhe throughout my bones.

I let my breath hiss in threw my mouth, opening my eyes only to be greeted by blank darkness from the light-proof substance; a one-way substance.

My enhanced senses range out as I decided that they would have to tell me what's happening, defying nature as they soared straight threw the super-material and into what I knew was a 'lab.' They tackled the humans, and I found, with strange unease, that they all had burst into and excited craze, snapping at their machines, clicking things, pushing levers, things of that sort.

I shifted uncomfortably, knowing that it was because I moved, and at my slight shifting, they burst into murmurings, one human shoving another out of the way, they tripping and sliding until they slammed into another machine, making it start to whir up and glow.

There was a sudden, extreme pain in my ears, a screeching, ear-splitting howl, no, scream. It was as though something was being brutally murdered in a slow, agonizing way. But that's what echoed through my head, that atrocious noise, not only annoying, but painful, painful for my sensitive ears, even if they had enhanced strength as well. I tilted my head back, ready to demand my freedom, and the injustice of this torture that they had given me without realizing in their haste.

A scream that was _almost_ as blood-curdling as the noise that pierced _my_ ears exploded from my open jaws, ripping threw the aerogel bubble and sending splinters threw the glass, the noise escaping along with the warm substance supporting me. The liquid nutrients.

The more water that drained from 'my' bubble, the more pain I felt pierce my skin on the top of my head that was becoming exposed to the cruel Earth's atmosphere.

I suddenly noticed my wailing had stopped, as the noise was gone too, the humans rushing around and crying out to one another in terror, haste, and excitement.

My eyes and head emerged from the liquid, finally, as the liquid drained further, residing by shoulders at this point. I screamed once more at the feeling of artificial human light, piercing unto my closed eyes, ignoring the fact that they should be safe because they were shut. I flailed in the remaining liquid, taking a deep breath from my regulator but realizing something bad; it had slipped off my head as the 'water' resided and sunk lower, leaking onto the floor, and leaving my body to sink down with it.

I spluttered desperately, spitting out water into more water as sensors were plucked from the sudden weight of my body, falling into the deeper part of the aerogel glass bubble. I felt myself fully plunge into the nutrients, flailing, not only for air, but also to get afloat, hopelessly raking my mind for the thought of '_How to swim.'_

I failed to find it, realizing there wasn't much more I could do, my body was almost able to be considered frail, with the major extent of time I had been kept in solitude. I could attempt to be beat the bubble, but questioned if I had the energy. As I let these thoughts slip around my mind, I realized that I was floating back to the surface.

'_So when you relax, you swim?'_ I wondered with annoyance. _'Too bad no one programmed that into me!'_ I growled, feeling, no, _seeing_ the humans flinch at the vicious sound. My eyes were _opened_, the pain dealt with now, I no longer feeling it. My eyes must have gotten used to the light. But the same thought echoed through my head again; '_Too bad no one programmed that into me!'_

I had been made, created, programmed, and it wasn't natural, I didn't feel _real,_ or even _true_...?

'_True? What does that mean, to 'feel true?' The same as real I suppose...'_ I answered myself with utter hopelessness, just as my head broke the surface of the liquid and I gulped in air, wondering, as I always did, how I could keep forgetting how much I need oxygen and trailing off in thought.

'_I'm probably going crazy in here..._' I thought grudgingly, pondering over what my next move of escape was when I realized that the shatters in the aerogel glass bubble were crawling deeper. I knew what I had to do, if I wanted my freedom, if I wanted to taste the _real_ Earth's air, to see _real_ water, to touch _real _land, and to just take in all the things my mind strangely knew about.

'_I should be angry... They ruined my chance of discovery, poisoning my mind with programmed things that a normal creature would have learned in the early stages of life... But here I am, just now escaping, or at least I have yet to...'_

I shook my head to clear it. '_Stick to the plan!'_ I felt a urgent and sudden yank downwards as I shook my head to clear it. I had lost my balance, err, I had fallen back into the depths. But all was well, for my plan worked below the surface of my prison cell as well...

* * *

**AN: Sorry that was kind of dragged on ^^ I'm detailed, I blame the OCD I'm obsessed with thinking I have.**

**Emily: She doesn't, don't believe the obsessive one!**

**Me: Shuddup...**

**R&R? .... =  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I was wondering if it should have wings too... I think i will let The Experiment, who is presently nameless... still, discover it does next chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

_**-_-_-_-Chapter Three-_-_-_-**_

_**The experiment's POV**_

_**Trickery is but a fine and easy art for those with no conscience...**_

Simple. All I had to do was destroy this stupid bubble of captivity that was in encasing me in my own personal Hell. At least I think this is what 'Hell' would be like. Hmm...

I kicked out my hind legs, as stated before, they are quite well muscled despite my lack of activity. They cleared straight through the aerogel glass bubble, the shattering cracks that were streaming through it from my strange 'sonic-screech' now imploded all together, allowing me to drop to the bottom of the bubble with a 'OOF!'

They gasped in surprise as I spoke for the first time, even if it wasn't a real word. Some scribbled things frantically on notepads, others edged towards me, nervous but to inquisitive to resist.

The glass had broken in a little more than half, showering me in shards. The larger upper half had imploded in an impressive explosion of shards while the half-sphere bottom part held me; sitting calmly as my eyes had passed the instant faze of retina searing pain moments before. Now they looked around with the same curiosity about ten scientists held in their expressions as they creeped towards me.

One had the nerve to reach out its hand to me and touch my armored shoulder. I released a warning snarl from my stomach and he jumped back in fear, stumbling over my mess and falling. I chuckled, realizing this was humor, and watched the rest stop about 2ft away. One, a woman, out-stretched her arm, holding her hand to my hand-like... _thing._

"Hello...," She murmured, not able to speak above a whisper in her excitement. "We have been waiting for quite some amount of years...," She whispered frantically while I stared stupidly at her hand.

"What do I do?" I asked in confusion, watching her jerk it suddenly to remind me it was there, though I was fully aware.

She grinned like a excited fledgling. "Shake it, of course!" She piped up, bobbing it once more. "It's our way of saying 'Hello!"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Is it a friendly gesture?" I nearly growled but tried to remain somber.

She swallowed nervously, aware of the power they had gifted me with, but obviously not aware I had gained free-will in the process of whatever it was they did to me. To make me.

"It's... Yah...," She said tentively, her forehead breaking into a sweat as she put it down.

I glared angrily. "Well don't be a fool; you are no friend of mine. Where am I?" I snarled, watching some mutter about something called 'Security.' Once walked towards a button and clicked it several times, a high pitched keening each time struck my ears with an annoying tingle.

I gritted my teeth as he continued, growing impatient and, suddenly, throwing out my hand/paw thing, on instinct and feeling my power and thought drain into the palm of the three fingers, clenched tightly together. A beautiful but mysterious orb started to grow and several people screamed, jumping under things, others tried desperately to get out of the air-tight room.

"NO!" Wailed the woman in a high-pitched voice that struck my ears even worse than the 'button.' I aimed my ora at her, face set hard in concentration as I realized I was scaring them.

"Will this hurt you?" I asked mischievously, enjoying my position.

"Yes!" She yelped frantically, backing up slowly. "Please don't, you'll kill us all and blow up everyone and thing in the laboratory, you'll kill thousands of innocent beings...," She trailed nervously as it grew to the size of a bowling ball.

"Aren't you bad people?" I asked innocently, confused of how the world worked. What was 'The Laboratory?" Was that where I lived? Is this my home? Do I want to blow up my home, my creators?

"We gave you life...?" She seemed to suggest.

I frowned in thought, lowering my hand and letting guilt stretch across my expression. "Teach me," I murmured, "Teach me what this all means, what I am, how I am what I am, how things are what they are... Can you?" I pondered, tipping my head cutely.

She looked happily excited once more and scientists creeped out of hiding. "Yes," She spluttered in relief. "We have much to teach you, but in return, you must let us use you, for good!" She added hastily when my eyes narrowed.

"For good?" I pondered over the sentence. "Good...," I growled it and let my hands grow a orb of energy to the size of one of my 'finger-tips' and played with it. "But I get to play," I said cheekily, looking up once more and throwing the orbs at a bottle of orangey-pink liquid.

The liquid was definitely of some strange chemicals in relation to my ora, for it grew to a incredible size and lit up the room in a incredible shine of purple-silver. I watched it proudly and forced out both of my palms, concentrating on the power and energy in the growing explosion, and closed my eyes, drawing it into myself through my palms.

The scientists watched on in amazement and I felt the last of it drain into my hands, just as someone from behind me hitched something around my thin neck.

I snarled in surprise and whipped around to backhand a middle-aged man who was caught with sudden surprise. I ignored the one I had struck, and the fact that he was sprawled on the floor, and let my hands explore the thing around my neck. It was jet black, like most of my flesh, but it had razor sharp blades jutting out from all around it. It was dangerous.... but beautiful at the same, in its own strange way...

I looked to the woman who looked hurt. "What is it?" I grouched at her, tired of things I didn't know that they all seemed to.

"A present," She grumped in the same tone. "But you didn't have to hit the man that gave it to you...," She growled.

I rolled my eyes impatiently, still slouched cross-legged in my dome and touched it carefully, caressing the dangerous blades.

"We should get you fixed up, you're bloody from you 'accident'," She mumbled. "If you don't act up again, then you can come with no restraints but you're going to freak the Hell out of everyone, and they'll gawk..."

I smiled. Being the center of attention, as to my knowledge it was called, sounded enjoyable... "Maybe," I sneered, just to annoy her. These humans seamed week, easy to trick and lead on. Though their technologies may be incredible, I am more exceedingly brilliant than any of them... And I knew it.

But I had yet to find out, that strange tension in the air, the strange tension that seemed to scream: _**'Secrets are being kept...'**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: Anyone else smell a filler? I think I do! I'll make something more interesting happen next chapters. Swearies it!**

**-huggles baby Experiment-**

**Soooo cuteness! Like a baby wallaby! Only more alien cuteness...**

**-baby Experiment looks at her like she's crazy- "Pwease review and swave meh...."  
**


End file.
